


Lola, the talking dog

by Seana26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Lola, the talking dog, is here to help find Regina her happy ending, but what are the doing on the cemetery in the middle of the night?PS. Im so sorry for any mistakes.





	Lola, the talking dog

I've been here for almost two weeks, the food is junky, water isn't fresh and my neighbor have wings. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some kind of princess who needs to have everything on a golden plate. I'm here because some kind of a woman needs her happy ending. I'm that kind of character who can help her find it, if she's willing to take help from a talking dog. Did I said that I'm a dog? I'd say very cute brown dog with white fur on the chest. Yes, no one can walk away from my sweet eyes. I hope the woman will share the same opinion!

***

Regina walked to her house, it was empty and cold like never before. She took off her shoes and sat on the sofa, then put her feet on the table when she suddenly heard a noise coming from the front door.

"Mom! Are you here?"

"Henry, I'm here." She shouted.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'm good, lot of work lately."

"I'd like to ask you something, but I don't want to make you sad."

"Tell me. I will be though." She gave him a small smile.

"Maybe... maybe Roland could spend some time with us. He loves you and I have some time off so we could spend some time all the three of us."

"I'd love that, but I don't know who is taking care of him now."

"I asked little John and he said yes, if you'd agree."

"If you took care of everything, then we need to prepare a room for Roland."

Regina looked at her son, she knew he was always seeing only the good in her and for a moment she wanted to hug him, so that huge hole in her heart wasn't hurting anymore. Henry, and now Roland, were the only people in this world who were helping her not to fall apart since Robin's death. The only important thing was that she needed to focus on her kids, both of them.

***

Roland sat on the edge of the sofa, he was sad at first but after talking with Henry he couldn't wait to see Regina again. He had brought a gift for her but couldn't quite decide if it was a good idea to give it to her. The feathers from his dad's arrows were the only things he could give to Regina for being so good to him.

"Roland." She walked in the room.

"Regina." He answered, jumping off of the sofa.

He ran to her, still holding the feathers in his small hand and hugged her tightly, trying not to cry. She held him strong, stroking his hair.

"We're gonna spend two amazing weeks together, okay?" She kissed his forehead.

"I have something for you, but I don't want you to cry."

"I'll be strong." She smiled.

"It's for you, it's my dad's arrows." I think he wanted you to have them." He gave them to her.

"Roland... I think you should keep them."

"No. My daddy loved you and I'm sure he wanted to have them, please."

Regina's eyes were filled with tears when she held the white feathers in her shaking hands. She stood up, looking at Rolland and then Henry. After a few moment of silent, she finally spoke to both of them.

"I'll make diner. Lasagna, maybe?" She said, leaving the room.

Regina closed the kitchen door behind her and leaned against it. After a few seconds, the first tear fell from her eyes. She looked at the feather in her hand and after a quick look she put it closer to her heart. Regina whipped the last tear from her eyes and took a few steps to the kitchen island. There was no time for tears, she wanted to make those two weeks magical for both of her sons.

***

The dining room was filled with delicious scents, Regina's lasagna was so tasty both of the boys ate two pieces. They were watching TV, cuddling with Regina when Roland finally spoke.

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear." She answered, ruffling his hair.

"Henry wants to ask you something." Roland looked at his hands.

"Henry." She turned to her son, "what's wrong?"

"Roland and I... Well, we want to ask..." He mumbled.

"Will you tell me or do I need to use magic?"

"No, it's because we don't know how to ask."

"Do it like you take off a bandage off a wound: quick."

"We want a dog."

Regina looked at Henry, he was a bit scared of her reaction but after a moment he knew what would be the answer. Regina pulled Roland closer to her, trying to be as serious as possible but after she noticed his scary look, she started tickling him until his eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Never, ever be afraid of me. I would never hurt you." She said, looking straight into Roland's eyes. "I'll say yes, but there will be two conditions."

"You agree?" Henry asked.

"Of course, why not." She smiled. "So first: you two need to pick one from the shelter and second: you are the one who will look after him."

"And when I'll be gone?" Roland asked.

"Then we'll take your responsibilities." She smiled.

"Can we go now?" Roland jumped from the sofa.

"No, sweetheart. Shelter is closed at this time, but we'll go tomorrow morning."

Roland sat back in the couch, he pulled himself to Regina and hugged her from with all the strength he had. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"You're not an evil queen... you're a good fairy."

***

"Can we go! Can we go!" Roland's voice filled the room.

Regina slowly opened the eyes, trying to get used to morning sun and noise. She looked at his happy face and even with the lack of coffee it wasn't a problem for her. Regina grabbed him and hugged him tight, kissing his forehead. He started to laugh and it was the most amazing music to her ears since she lost Robin.

"Can I at least drink coffee first?" She asked.

"Yes, but hurry up please."

"Go wake Henry, and I'll dress up. We'll eat breakfast and I'll both take you to the shelter."

"Thank you, mom." Roland stopped at the door, "I mean Regina."

Regina fell on the pillow, she knew that she agreed on this but she also knew why they were doing this. Bot of her sons wanted to make her happy and also that she didn't live alone in an empty house anymore. Regina closed her eyes for a second, after that she walked to the closet and found the jeans and shirt she wasn't use to her, actually she never wore them.

***

"Mom, you look different." Henry said, pouring cocoa in front of her.

"Like 'you look great different' or 'you should change clothes before we leave different'?" She took a sip of hot liquid.

"You should wear it more often. You look pretty." Roland said, drinking cocoa too.

"Did you eat breakfast already?" Regina asked.

"Yes, toasts with ham." Henry said.

"So we can go." She put her cup to the dishwasher.

"We can't." Roland looked at her.

"Why sweetie?"

"You need to eat toast too." He gave her a plate.

"I'll take it and eat it on the way."

"Okay." He smiled, jumping off the chair.

***

They had been walking for some time between the cages, but even that all the dogs were so sweet Roland and Henry couldn't pick one. Regina was a bit tired, without coffee in her body, but she tried to be supportive even if it was the fourth times they were walking in the same area.

"Mom, look!" Henry pointed one of the cages. "Lola, 4 years old, found in the wood."

"Can I stroke her?" Roland asked.

"I think we can. It doesn't say she's dangerous.

Regina put her hand on the cage, checking if the dog would react on her. The brown fur dog with white spots on her chest liked it and her tail began to wag.

"She likes you." Roland said, doing the same thing as Regina. "Can we take her home with us?" He said, kissing dog's head.

"Yes, I think we'll take her home." She said, looking in the brown eyes of the dog.

***

The dog walked gently on the floor in Regina's house. Regina was surprised how nice the dog was, even if they needed to stop by the store for everything she could need. They put bowls with water and food on the floor in the kitchen, the dog bed was standing in the kitchen corner and all toys they bought got their place near it.

"Take her outside and I'll make dinner." Regina said, looking at her sons.

"What are we gonna eat?" Roland asked, taking a ball.

"Spaghetti." Regina answered.

"Can't wait. Will Lola eat with us?"

"Yes, her food." She answered.

"We're going to play." They both shouted, taking Lola with them.

***

Regina was in the middle of making dinner when the door opened up. She thought one of the boys wanted to drink something, but when she turned out, she didn't see anyone. She turned again, to make sure pasta was cooking properly when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around again and looked lower on the floor. She saw Lola, sitting on the ground and stared at her.

"What do you want, doggy. Are you thirsty?" She asked, taking dog's bowl and filled it with water.

"Not really, I just wanted to say hi." The voice filled the room.

Regina slowly turned around, looking straight at the dog. She tried to stay calm, but a dog talking in her kitchen didn't help much. Regina opened her eyes wild, her hands were sweaty even if she was aware of all these "magic stuff".

"You... talk?" Regina asked.

"Seriously? I mean I know it's not natural but I thought Evil Queen..."

"Regina. My name is Regina."

"Okay... Regna. I'm here because you need your happy ending and you need it now or Evil Queen will come back and we both don't want that."

"First... I lost my true love lately, and I don't want to jump into a new relationship. Second... you can't show my boys that you're a talking dog."

"I'm a normal dog, but with a lady mission."

"I don't care. They went through a lot and the loss of a dog isn't an option here." Regina said seriously.

"Okay then. I won't tell if you will cooperate with me."

"How?" Regina asked, "Robin is dead and neither me nor you can't do anything about it."

Regina looked up with her eyes full of tears, she looked at the door and the boys were standing there with the dog balls in their hands. She turned around, pretending she was still making dinner.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"With who were you talking?" Roland asked after Henry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was talking to myself. I was repeating the ingredients, to not forget anything." She smiled.

"Is it ready? I think Lola is hungry, she didn't want to play and walked straight to the kitchen." Roland said.

"Yes, go wash your hands." She said, watching the boys leaving the room.

***

After the dinner the three of them were sitting in the living room, watching Roland's favorite movie. Regina pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"I think someone is sleepy."

"Only 5 minutes." he said with his eyes closed.

"I'll carry you to the bed, you'll watch it tomorrow." she said, lifting him up.

"Okay, but can Lola sleep with me?"

Regina looked at the dog, now laying on the floor with her eyes on her. She still couldn't believe that she got a talking dog in her house, but that couldn't end her kids happiness.

"Yes, but only today."

"Thank you." Roland answered, sleepy in her arms.

***

Regina was already in her bed when she heard a soft noise behind her door. She walked towards it silently and opened it slightly. The brown fur dog was sitting in front of her bedroom, her brown eyes were looking at her with happiness, but Regina still didn't know what to think about the situation.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep with Roland?"

"Yes, but I thought we could go and find your happiness. It's late night so no one will know that we left."

"Are you crazy? I won't run with a dog through the city at night." She lowered her voice.

"We have a deal Regina. I won't show my 'skills' and you will let me help you." Lola turned her head.

"I don't have deals with talking dogs." she said, "Oh my God, maybe I'm just losing my mind." Regina said to herself.

"If so, I'm going to Roland and tell him that you don't want to bring back his father." Lola turned around, wagging her tail.

"Wait!" Regina shouted, "Where do we need to go?"

"To the forest, duh!"

"I'll put my clothes on and we can go, but I swear to God if we're gonna just walk around so you can sniff..."

"I'll sniff your happy ending, woof!" she barks.

***

"Are we there yet?" Regina asked for the fourth time.

"No!" Lola said, sniffing.

"I'm done. I'm going home to my bed, with or without you." Regina said, letting go of Lola's leash.

"Get your evil ass over here and help me find YOUR happy ending woman."

"We won't find him here!" she shouted looking at her brown fur dog, "Robin is death!"

"We won't find Robin here of course woof, but we might find his heart."

"His heart?" Regina asked with surprise in her voice, "you know when someone dies, his heart is buried with him in his body."

"Yes, but as you can know we are in a magic city with magic all over the place. When Robin gave his life to save you, his heart went where your love started. So remember where he put your heart? I have a problem with sniffing it, because of the spaghetti I eat for dinner."

"You had dog food."

"Roland didn't like it much so I ate his portion."

"I'm making amazing spaghetti!" She shrugged.

"If you say so." Lola agreed, "so can you please find that place where he put your heart?"

"Yes, it's there. You see the water and the big tree?"

"So let's go madam. We will soon see you happy. Woof!"

***

Lola was standing next to Regina when she was digging under the tree. Regina was thinking about how she could listen to the dog, well talking dog, and believe it will make her happy in any way.

"You're the dog right? You are naturally digger, aren't you?"

"As I told before, I ate too much spaghetti and you need some exercise, don't you?"

"You looked sweet at first, but..." Regina stopped, finding a wooden box.

"You see! We found half of your happiness."

"We?" She asked ironically.

"It's not my fault you made so much spaghetti."

***

"We need to do what?!" Regina screamed.

"We need to dig out his body and put his heart on place woof!"

"There has to be another way!" Regina said, "I can't do this."

"It's because his body isn't 'fresh'?" Lola said, wagging his tail.

"No! Of course not!" Regina blushed, "can you at least tell me if you're 100 percent sure it will work?"

"99,9 percent." the dog answered.

"So there is a chance I dig out in the grave and earth just because you thought it would help me..."

"Find your happiness." Lola finished, "now can you please start digging? We don't have the whole night."

She was digging in the wet, cold ground from some time, Regina still have hope for that crazy story, but with every inch of the mud she took off from Robin's grave, she started to have doubts. What if she was just crazy because she lost Robin? What if she lost her mind and talk with herself thinking it's real? Regina's shovel hit in wooden box again. She opened the box and looked at him, he didn't lose anything from his handsomeness.

"Put the heart in his chest."

"I don't know if I can." Regina whispered.

"You ripped hearts from so many people that you should know how to put it together."

"It's so much different."

"Just try."

Regina kneeled next to Robin's cold body, she touched his cheek and then put his heart on place in his chest. Regina looked at his cold body, trying to see anything that could show her that her dog's plan worked, but nothing happened. Regina's head made a spin, she leaned over the tree, trying with all her strength to not cry. After a moment the first few tears fell from her eyes.

"YOU SAID IT WILL WORK!" she shouted at Lola.

"I...I don't know what happened."

"He's dead! That's what happened! He gave his life, to save mine and I hate him that he did that! I should be laying here!!"

"Kiss him!" Lola said, looking at her.

"What for? If you didn't see...your plan failed."

"For mother of all dogs! Just do what I said. You didn't read any fairy tales?" Lola said loud, "prince always kisses the princess and she wakes up."

"Did you just use 'snow white' example? Because I swear to God you're driving me crazy."

"Just do it!"

Regina took a step to the hole she just made, she looked at Robin's body, cold, white body without life in it. She bent over him and touched his lips. It was slow touch, her lips brushed his gently. It was like the brush of a feather, she stood up, looking at him for a second. When she was just about to leave, she felt cold touching on her hands. Regina turned around, looking at the place where Robin's body was laying only seconds ago. She lifted her sight and saw him, her true love standing in front of her like the day they met. Regina pinched herself to make sure if it was true and Robin didn't disappear.

"Robin." Regina whispered.

"Regina! You did it! You brought me back!" he shouted, lifting her up.

"I got some help." she pointed at her brow fur dog.

"Now that you have your happy ending...my mission is done." Lola said.

"Was I too long underground or does that dog speak?"

"Don't ask me. It's crazy even for Storybrook."

"Where is Roland? What happened when I was...gone?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first..."

Regina took a step to her man, she touched his cheek with her fingers after moment her lips crushed his in the most passionate kiss they ever had. Robin hugged her tighter, with his hands on her back, he kissed her greedily.

"Woof! Am I interrupting you?"

Regina and Robin looked at brown fur dog under their feet, she was wagging her tail and barking almost all the time. They went to home, trying to be as normal as they can. Talking dog, a guy who rose from death and evil queen who turns out be a good fairy.

***

Epilogue

Regina looked through the kitchen window, it had been almost a week since she brought Robin back. She was making the only thing she was good at kitchen, lasagna, while all of her boys were playing outside. The night she bought Robin home was the best night of her life but not only, Roland cried when Robin walked to his room, he couldn't stop until Robin promised that he wouldn't go away. Henry was so overwhelmed that all he did was hugging her tight. After that night she thought back about their life with the talking dog, but it turned out Lola wasn't gonna be a talking dog forever. She did what she needed to do and after a short goodbye her voice just disappeared. After all they had been through, their family could finally be happy. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the dining room.

"Mom!! Come on. Lola is fetching a ball like a pro!" Roland shouted.

"She's the master." Robin said, approaching to her, "are you ready for some play?" he kissed her lips with passion.

All four of them ran through the kitchen door, trying to catch Lola with a ball in her mouth. Regina stood up and looked at her family for a moment. "That's what happy ending looks like" she thought, running back too her family.


End file.
